everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adoette White/Relationships
Family Ilandere White Gwen's relationship with Ilandere is always a sore point. Sometimes, she wonders what it could've been had their life been slightly different. For one, she's conflicted since Ilandere was always the favored sibling. Their parents rarely gave true explanations, but Gwen grew up hearing Ilandere had better grades, acted more like a lady, had friends more befitting of their family, this and that and that and this. It's no surprise that that upbringing led her to resent Ilandere. Yet, there's always some sort of underlying guilt Gwen feels towards Ilandere. It really isn't her sister's fault that she was favored really. She just let their parents continue, and condemned her to a death she didn't know of, and abandoned her for others when they came to Ever After High. Ilandere acknowledges her in the hallways and makes small talk here and there, but the majority of their interactions are always within range of a camera. Friends Chiara Bergamot : BroTP: Deer in Headlines Chiara started off as Gwen's assigned roommate during first year. They quickly got along because they could relate to each other's grievances, about family, and about fame. It wasn't long before the media caught on to this friendship, and their relationship is one of the better known celebrity friendships. Luckily, they've managed to make sure that media coverage doesn't affect them. Gwen genuinely enjoys Chiara's company, finding it relaxing to be with someone who understands the complex struggles she has. The two of them like to do de-stressing activities together. Going to the spa, light yoga, reading under the same tree, planning self care days for each other. They're a couple that finds comfort in being together, but not necessarily speaking. Oh right, couple. Chiara asked Gwen out near the end of their first year, and they've been going out since then. unnamed bf : BroTP: Deer in Headlines name is yet another celebrity, so it was only natural that they'd click. Well, kinda. He and Gwen never got to interact much before Chiara (who was at the time already good friends with both of them) had them meet. After that, he and Gwen would pick each other as swordfight partners, study for their shared classes, He graduated last year so now Gwen feels a bit missing him but he tries to visit and they hang out a lot. It's not easy being in a long-distance relationship, but they make it work. Oh right, relationship. Chiara sat Gwen and name down during the middle of their second year (his third) and they had a long conversation that ended with a lot of hugging and them as a trio. There was some amount of messy feelings beforehand, but everything was sorted out quickly enough, and none of them are all too fond of angst. Clement Charming she isn't related to Clement but has seen her at Charming balls or w/e. Pomelo Adagea she's on good terms with the rest of the citrus mistresses, and became friends with them after a long time of hanging out cause Chiara's friends with both of them. OPEN! Acquaintances Merana Little : BroTP: Rain Doe As Merana's destined love interest, Gwen optimistically (naively) thought that things wouldn't be awkward. Perhaps the two of them can be professional and move past it and become good frien- no, this is going to be difficult. Merana appeared to avoid her, but on one instance, Gwen confronted them about it and they vehemently denied everything. Nevertheless, since that day, most of the awkwardness has ceased, mostly because Merana could no longer hide from her. She's assumed a sort of older sister role to them, and they've been on friendly terms. Since the destiny debacle came up though, they haven't really talked about the topic. OPEN! Enemies OPEN! Pets Gwen currently owns 3 cats, inserts names, though there are many more that drop by her dorm room or prance up to her when she's in Bookend. Egghead- 3 year old British shorthair cat. Salt- 7 year old ragdoll cat. Pepper- 7 year old Russian Blue cat. Romance Though they appear only to be close friends on the surface, Gwen, Chiara, and guy are in a polyamorous relationship. It's a secret of course, unanimously agreed to be kept hidden by all three. None of them want to explain to their families (or the press) that they're dating out of destiny. Category:Subpages